


History Has It's Eyes On You (and its given you another chance)

by amberbee112



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, like a bit of violence but not that much, thomas jefferson redemption arc (hopefully)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberbee112/pseuds/amberbee112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, imagine this. Your name is Alexander Hamilton, fifteen years old in a modern world. Suddenly, you remember literally everything from founding father Alexander Hamilton. What do you do? (you punch aaron burr thats what you do)</p>
<p>Reincarnation AU!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Know Aaron Burr? (that guy deserves to be punched)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm canadian so if at any point i mess anything 'merican up, please correct me!

"Excuse me." Someone grabbed Aaron's sleeve as he exited the school and pulled him to the side, out of everyone else's way. He was a short guy, vaguely familiar. Aaron had probably met him in passing.

"Are you Aaron Burr?"

Aaron frowned, casually crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "That depends. Who's asking?"

"Sure. My name is Alexander Hamilton. I've been looking for you." He spoke with a definite purpose, venom in his voice.

Burr glanced around and unconsciously took a step back. "I'm getting nervous," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard your name here at Princeton when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. Might've punched him, its a blur. He used to handle the financials for the school council?"

"You punched...the bursar?" Aaron wouldn't call him a buddy, but they were acquaintances. He could see how Alexander could presume they were friends.

Alexander nodded. "Yes. See, I've been wanting to speak with you for a while now-"

Aaron did something he rarely did, he interrupted, saying, "I know you from somewhere... Have we met before?"

"Yes, it was a long time ago." Alex was clearly having trouble containing anger. "I thought for sure you'd recognize me, didn't think it would take this long for you to _remember_."

"I do recognize you, I just don't know from where," Aaron trailed off, searching his memories, trying to dig up ones that he had forgotten.

Then it hit him like a fright train.

He went from leaning against the wall to bracing himself against it. It wasn't painful, just overwhelming. He watched another life he'd lived flash before his eyes.

Alexander watched it all happen to Burr. By now there were much less students outside the front door.

"Burr," He said to the taller student, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

As Burr came to, his eyes focused on the face in front of him. How could he not recognize the man-boy?-before him? Even if he was only fifteen, the way he carried himself screamed that he was older. How did he not notice it before? Jesus, with all those memories he almost forgot. As he looked at Alex, a wave of guilt washed over him.

Then a fist.

Burr clutched his cheek "What-I know exactly what that was for. Look, it was two hundred, hell, two hundred and fifty years ago! I wasn't thinking straight!"

"I'm fully aware when I died, Burr. But imagine that you find out the person who shot you went to the same school as you. Don't say you wouldn't get petty revenge, because you would," Alexander said, anger flaring again, before settling down. "At least I triggered your memories before I punched you."

"I don't know what would be worse, not knowing why a stranger punched me or this massive guilt I'm feeling," Burr grumbled.

"Oh come on, now I feel guilty," Hamilton sighed. "I'll try not to hold a grudge against this you, if that makes a difference."

Burr sighed. His life was gonna change, for better or for worse, only time will tell.

 

"Hey Burr!" A table was waving to him. It seemed Alexander had gotten in touch with Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette again.

Possibly against his better judgement, he sat down next to Alexander. Almost immediately, Laurens (just as freckled as before, if not more) leaned across the table.

"Did you really shoot Alexander? He says you did, but I dunno, you always seemed chill," he asked.

Burr sighed. "Yes, and I've been paying for it with extreme guilt for the last," Burr checked his phone. "Twenty hours, if my math’s right”

"You know how they say your birthmarks show how you died in your last life or whatever? I have a birthmark right here." Alex touched the middle of his ribcage.

"I've never heard anyone say that about birthmarks." Mulligan shrugged.

"Anyway! I bet you're wondering why I gathered you here today," Alexander started, standing up.

"You didn't gather us here, you literally yelled at us to sit at this random cafeteria table," Laurens commented, but Hamilton just kept on going.

"See, we are here for an important reason. We're here to compose a list of other people with late eighteenth century figure namesakes at our school. I know there's a James Madison, as he showed me around on my first day here." Hamilton pulled out a small notebook

"There's a senior named George Washington," Lafayette offered.

"Not exactly an important historical figure, but there's a girl with the same name as my old wife." Aaron shrugged. "Theodosia Prevost."

"How do you spell Theodosia?" Hamilton glanced over at burr.

"T-H-E-O-D-O-S-I-A. Wow. If I didn’t, you know, have past me’s memories I couldn’t tell you." Burr reminisced.

"Yes, it's weird isn't it? Before I, er, remembered, I knew nothing of the American Revolution. I'm French. But now...I've lived it." Laf leaned back in his chair, obviously sorting through memories.

"If only there was a way to easily find these names," Mulligan sighed. "Can you search them up on the school website? Is that a thing you can do?"

"I dunno. I've never actually like, poked around on it before." Burr shrugged.

"We could, uh, what's the word, hack?" Layfayette suggested.

"We aren't hacking into the school mainframe." Mulligan dismissed the idea outright.

"Well, should we try to trigger Washington's, Maddy's, and Theo's memories?" Alexander asked. "Is there a reason not to?"

"I might try to decide to become friends with Theodosia, then trigger her memories. I don't think she's at the top of our list though," Aaron said.

"I think Washington's our top priority. After all he was kinda our leader, right?" Laurens said to the group.

"Yes!" Lafayette half-shouted, causing everyone nearby to stare.

Mulligan slapped Lafayette on the back of his head. "We don't need people eavesdropping and being weirded out by our conversation."

"Sorry." Lafayette grumbled.

"We should plan in the group chat, so that doesn't happen," Alexander suggested. "Plus lunch is almost over."

"There's a group chat?" Burr raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, what's your number? I'll add you to it," Hamilton asked Burr as he pulled out his phone.

"Let me do it." Alexander passed Burr his phone to let him type in his number.

"Sweet," Hamilton responded, immediately doing something on his phone.

Everyone began finishing their lunches before the bell rang, and doing stuff on their phones.

Burr left the table feeling odd. He felt more... included. He felt like he had a real team for the first time in two lifetimes. He felt like he could take on the world.


	2. Mulligan is the only one taking this seriously (ft. eliza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group chat has been made, and so are plans, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so most of this chapter has been written since april. i deceided to look at the amount of kudos this has and theres like 70 so i was like "shit i should write." i finished up this chapter in like five minutes and am posting it. sorry for any mistakes and the three month wait.

It happens to Eliza so mundanely.

She woke up and hour and a half before her alarm and couldn’t get back to sleep, so she just laid in bed, one leg dangling off, thinking about nothing in particular, flipping through memories until she got to one that her brain didn’t let her remember. Eliza kept tugging at that memory, until memories tumbled out like when you take a cork out of a bottle. She felt floored for a moment, then sat up, memories still flooding her conscious. Eliza promptly fell off the side of the bed, hitting the ground as hard as the memories had hit her.

She sat on the floor, now sore and remembering things that happened two hundred years ago, without electricity or cars. Before, thinking of life in the 1700s felt alien, but now Eliza could say she could live without internet and AC. She could, but damn, the present was nice.

Eliza crawled back into bed, glancing at her clock again. She definitely wouldn’t be able to sleep now. Reaching for her phone, she made a list of things she needed to look up in her head. On the top of that list: her wikipedia page, if it existed.

Hamilton: so are we talking about mr. president or what

Burr: we talking Washington or Obama bc id like Obama on my side tbh

Hamilton: preferably both but i can't imagine talking to Obama soon

Mulligan: how soon are we thinking of with Obama 

Hamilton: until i can be a good enough politician to meet former presidents

Burr: but you've already met... four? Presidents?

Hamilton: WHAT??????????????

Hamilton: NOOOOO?????????????

Burr: George Washington, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison

Burr: unless I've forgotten someone 

Mulligan: James Monroe? did u know him???

Hamilton: I thought we were talking past the first five presidents

Hamilton: though I didn't meet Maddy and Monroe as presidents though

Hamilton: i died...thanks to someone......

Burr: I thought you weren't gonna hold a grudge!!!!

Hamilton: I said I'd try lol but if hardly call that holding a grudge 

Laurens: tbh if I met the guy who shot me if fight him so props to Alex

Burr: I mean to be fair he did punch me

Laurens: WHAT

Mulligan: ALEXANDER WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS HAMILTON 

Lafayette: I mean can you blame him burr was a dick for a while

Hamilton: speaking of why don't you have a bruise

Burr: have you heard of ice packs or are you still in the 1700s

Burr: by the way thanks for the solidarity laf

Lafayette: thanks! =^_^=

Hamilton: I wanted you to have a bruise to show how much of an asshole you are >:-(

Lafayette: I thought we were coming up with a plan to seduce mr.washington?

Lafayette: wait no not seduce

Laurens: i dibs getting to seduce washington

Laurens: hes fucking ripped

Layfette: english is like my second language go easy on me

Hamilton: laf has a crush on mr president Washington pass it on

Burr: technically this Washington isn't the president

Hamilton: but mr Washington doesn't sound as good

Lafayette: it sounds good imo. Gives him respect

Laurens: gay

Mulligan: laf def has a crush on mr Washington MOVING ON

Mulligan: how are we gonna trigger Washington's memories?

Laurens: talk to him

Mulligan: O.K. but when??? he's a senior and we're all sophomores. We have no reason whatsoever to talk to him

Hamilton: hes head of debate club, i could talk him into letting me join maybe

Laurens: you got kicked out of debate club last year.

Laurens: WE got kicked out of debate club last year

Hamilton: oh yeah

Hamilton: i convinced you to fight charles lee. Good times

Burr: that was you guys??? I was there

Laurens: literally everyone in this group chat was there except laf i guess

Lafayette: ah yes. Before i was in america

Hamilton: WAIT A SEC

Hamilton: BURR WERE YOU THE GUY HANGING OUT BY HIS SIDE AT THE START??? 

Burr: yeah?? We used to be friends??

Hamilton: CUZ HONESTLY LAURENS FIGHTING GOT ME HYPED UP AND I WAS GONNA FIGHT YOU BC YOU WERE JUST THERE WITH LEE

Lafayette: seriously?

Burr: oh my god

Mulligan: oh my god ham

Laurens: dude thats not how fights work

Mulligan: i need a child leash for alex i swear to god

Lafayette: this sounds amazing you guys need to tell me all about it sometime.

Hamilton: im not into that kinky stuff herc

Laurens: PFFFT

Mulligan: as the official mom friend

Mulligan: YOU ARE GROUNDED YOUNG MAN

Hamilton: ;-)

Burr: the nose makes it less seductive tbh

Hamilton: fite me burr ;-)

Burr: oh my god

Laurens: i still dibs seducing mr Washington

Lafayette: if i say you cant would you say i have a crush

Hamilton: yes

Laurens: yes

Burr: oh my god you guys. And no

Mulligan: yes

Lafayette: mom!

Mulligan: dont you mom me kid

Mulligan: you have a fucking crush

Hamilton: lafayettes like http://imgur.com/L1iuOPU

Burr: OH MY GOD

Laurens: lmaooo what the fuck

Mulligan: HAMILTON YOU ARE ALREADY GROUNDED 

Burr: did you make that in ms paint

Lafayette: I AM CLASSIER THAN THIS

Laurens: doesnt even deny it :’)

Lafayette: *DROP KICKS YOU*

Hamilton: I did burr, thanks for noticing :-)

Mulligan: STOP TALKING ABOUT LAFS CRUSH

Mulligan: we gotta figure out if mr washington has memories like ours

Laurens: what if he doesnt

Laurens: like he cant remember the ages past cuz hes not the real george washington

Hamilton: shut your pessimistic pie hole

Hamilton: im not the real alexander hamilton. im not scottish. Im not illegitimate. im from puerto rico

Hamilton: i guess i am an orphan immigrant though

Burr: how many george washingtons do you think there are laurens?

Laurens: probably a lot

Mulligan: but we gotta act like this is the right washington laurens. Why would the right mr wash be in like california when theres a bunch of us here in new york

Laurens: bc the universe hates us idk

Laurens: let me be slightly depressing ok

Hamilton: *IS AGGRESSIVELY POSITIVE*

Mulligan: so is hamilton just gonna try and join debate club? 

Hamilton: yeah

Mulligan: is that our entire plan

Mulligan: because thats a pretty shitty plan

Laurens: Got anything better?

Burr: personally i think ham can improv it

Lafayette: yeah the plans his problem now

Hamilton: you guys are mean but ill do it

Laurens: do you want help…?

Hamilton: nah ill be fine


End file.
